respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Osmarien/Sniper Guide
Hiyas guys! So, here is a page about the guide for sniping, in general. Credits to DivergenceKills for the great and awesome help! ''About the Snipers Sniper weapons and their users have one defining feature - they tend to stay at the background of matches, away from the fray, and pick off players who are to busy to notice them. Aided with powerful, long ranged guns, they mix immense skill and deadly precision to take down even the hardest and toughest of targets. The Sniper Rifle, Anti Material Sniper, and the Hunter Rifle are sniper weapons of choice. Sniper Rifle Cutted.png|The Sniper Rifle, purchasable in the store. Anti Materiial Sniper Cutted2.png|The Anti Material Sniper, purchasable in the store. Hunter Rifle.png|The Hunter Rifle, which can be obtained through the Easter Event or by purchasing it. 1439133723089.png|Semi-Automatic Sniper, can be obtained through the Summer Camp 2 event These powerful weapons are adept at getting headshots, unlike other weapons where headshots are a random occurance. The scope of each of these weapons allows the player to zoom in on a target across the map, line up the crosshairs, and then fire at unwary players before they even know what hit them. The drawback to this huge advantage, however, is the lack of auto aim crosshairs - while not in scope, these weapons have close to 0% accuracy when firing. They are also quite heavy and cumbersome, meaning that it is best for a player to stay out of the heat of battle and pick off enemies from afar. Each type of sniper rifle has their own drawbacks and advantages. The Sniper Rifle, which can be purchased relativly early in the players journey for a meager supply of cash, must cooldown between shots. That means that after each shot, the player leaves scope, the character ejects the bullet casing, and then the player can start firing again. This means that if you miss a shot, you must wait before attempting again. The Anti Material Sniper, unlike it's cash predecessor, does not have this cooldown between shots. By holding the fire button down, the player can get off all 5 shots before having to reload - this makes the user many times more likely to bring down a target. The number one mistake of players using this weapon? Don't forget that you can hold down the fire button - many players tap the fire button, whereas holding it down and continuously following a target is many times more likely to steal the kill. The only downside about this weapon is it is the most slowest sniper among the three. However, since you are more likely will camp, this isn't a huge problem. The Hunter Rifle is truly a powerful weapon. No matter how you slice it or dice it, this is one of the deadliest weapons in the game. Anything less then 11% Health or higher, and this weapon is a one shot kill both a body shot and a headshot. Again, their is a cooldown between shots - instead of having to cooldown between shots, the cooldown comes from having to reload after every shot. This weapon is rare however - it is only available through the Easter Update's, or by purchasing it when it comes around for sale in the store as part of a bundle. Strategy 'What to do: * Find a nice, secluded place on the map where you can still see the majority of the map. * As a rule of thumb, if you see a player closing in on your location, turn and run. * Each time you die, try to find a new spot to snipe from. Don't be a one trick pony and keep going to the same spot. * Use Spotter. It will let you keep track of your opposition, even when they are hiding. * Have at least 5% Accuracy worth of clothes on. With that small boost, you can get headshots easier as the scope will stop trying to resist aiming for the head. * Try to wear a mix off everything. Balance is key. * If you do have to engage in close combat, circle around the player and hold down the fire button. Chances are it won't work, but it's better then running away and exposing your back to attack. *Reload often. Don't get caught with a perfect shot against a player, only to find that your out of shots. *Find a place that keeps your back protected. That way, you don't have to worry about being blindsided. *Leave medal's alone. Use them as bait - when a player goes to collect them, peg them right in the head. *Practice makes perfect. Go into mission mode regularily to brush up on your skills. These guns require constant practice, as the art of sniping is the hardest skill to learn in the game. *Use the terrain to your advantage. Don't stand in the middle of open ground and fire, unless you have to. *Always try to keep an eye out for players you can take down with the aid of an explosive barrel. Image.Chaotic's Sniper High Scores.jpg NoobOnSniperStarringOsmarien.jpg Sniper40 .jpg I sniper rifle.jpg AMS10.jpg '''What not to do: *Camp in the same place over and over again. Players will start to search you out and kill you if they know where to find you. *Try to scope against a close target. You'll be a sitting duck while trying to line up your sights. *Lose track of enemies on the map. They will come up and murder you at close range. *If you come across another sniper, don't just stand still and try to take shot. Nine out of ten time's, you'll get pegged before getting any shots off. *Letting your bullet clip run empty is not a good idea. You never know when an extra shot will save your skin against an enemy who has you in their sights. Reload often! *Move while in the scope. It's really hard to hit anything like this. *Camp near an explosive barrel. Come on, that's just not a good idea. ''What To Wear 'Clothes: *Try to wear a mix of Accuracy, Agility, and Health. Balance goes a long way. *If going against a player with the Hunter Rifle, make sure to have a loudout that has more then 10% Health so that you don't get killed with only one shot. *If possible, try to wear clothing that also has special abilities. A good example of this? Using the Anti-Explosive Mask will not only give you a 10% Health bonus, but will also reduce some of the damage from explosive weapons. For Agility, try the Cyber Ninja Greaves or the Close Quarters Pants - the former giving the player a 25% faster gadget cooldown speed, while the latter helps to protect the player against Blunderbuss users. '''Gadgets: *Gadgets are a bit more complicated. You need to find something that fits your playstyle. Want to reduce the risk of close quarter encounters? Bring along a handfull of Stun Grenade's to stun your opposition and set up a headshot. Want to keep an eye on the opposition? Then Spotter is the way to go. Stealthy and deadly more your type? Make sure to wear the Cyber Ninja Breastplate, and then you can run around and snipe players while under the effects of the Stealth gadget. ''Going Against other Snipers Sniper duel's are complicated. Unlike other players, other sniper's will try to follow the same tactics as you - staying put in a location and picking enemies off from afar. If you find yourself up against another sniper, by rule of thumb, always anticipate that they are better then you are. By training for the worst case scenario, you'll be able to handle whatever is thrown your way. First thing's first - don't stay in the open. This is plain suicide - they will headshot you before you have a chance to do anything. This being said, use the cover that the game provides. Boxes, buildings, cars and snow drifts all provide cover when needed. Since all players fire from the right side of their bodies, keep in mind that if you can find a place that protects your left side and let's you peek out at the opposition on the right, you should do so. Take a quick step out of cover, fire once WITHOUT trying to line up a shot, and then get back to cover. This will at least give you an idea as to where your opponent is if your not using Spotter. Now comes a game of patience. Their are one of two smart ways to proceed - the first being resuming sniping, but making sure that you keep an eye on your spotter/enemy so that they can't sneak up behind you, or second, finding a way to blindside your opponent. Of course, you could also always just wait for an opponent to take the sniper out, but the chances of that are low, so don't gamble on this option. Videos'' , by Calm Down Respawn]] Category:Blog posts